


A fact of Biology

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Series: Reaper 76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Swap, M/M, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Winston should really keep his machines locked away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't as long and I wish I had the time to expand on it, but today was a busy day. 
> 
> Day 2 of Reaper76 week! 
> 
> Enjoy.

**‘In his shoes’**

Roles/Body Swap

Day 2

 

**A fact of Biology**

 

“So I may have made a slight boo-boo.”

Jack looks up slowly from the clipboard in his hands, pen poised to write and a scowl forming between his eyes. Winston looks sheepish, rubbing a hand behind his head and staring anywhere but at Jack.

“Define ‘boo-boo-‘.” Jack states slowly.

Winston puts his hands together and rubs awkwardly, “Well, yesterday, I was watching you and Reyes arguing in the lab. You both were so into it that I didn’t really want to interfere.” His eyes move around the room, “You were also both standing on one of my old projects that Athena banned me from.”

Jacks shoulders tense, “What was it?”

“Abodyswappingmachine.” Winston mutters.

Jack leans forward, “A what?”

“A. Body. Swapping. Machine.” Each word is stressed.

Jack frowns, gives himself a once over, “I’m familiar with the concept, but I am still in my current…body.” Jack tries uncomfortably.

Winston sighs and slides a hand over his face, “Well, it did something. Athena is sure of it. So just be on the lookout.”

Jack winces, “Reyes isn’t speaking to me at the moment.”

“Oh. Uh.” Winston slowly edges backwards, “Should reverse in a few days then.” Then slips back into his large room.

The door hisses shut behind him and Jack drops the clip board to his side and tips his head back. He hadn’t seen Reyes in almost three days. The mission was supposed to take longer too, so he suspected whatever Winston’s weird machine did would be worn off by then.

“ _Commander Morrison, Blackwatch team has returned from Nepal.”_ Athena alerts him from the hallway speaker.

Scratch that.

“Tell them to meet me in my office in fifteen minutes.” He says, turning on his heel and heading back down the hall.

Eight minutes later he’s unlocking his office door and flipping on the light switch. He stares around at the flashy medals, the sleek desk, and hates it all with a passion. He tosses the clipboard onto the surface of the desk as he sinks into his chair and awaits Gabriel’s team.

He’s lost in his own world when the door opens, so he’s slow on the uptake until an intoxicating spice enters the room. Its cloves and spruce and it smells like home. Hunger curls in his gut like hot cocoa and he sits up a little straighter as Gabriel, Mcree and a newer member step into his office.

Jack’s eyes meet Gabriel’s across the room and his skin itches under that dark stare. Gabe looks confused, head tilted as he stares at Jack with something close to curiosity instead of the resentment from earlier in the week.

Jack clears his throat, trying to ignore the itch, the smell, “Report.”

Nothing happens for a moment and Jesse glances between the two of them for moment. His jaw drops, “Holy shit. I knew something was wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Gabe snapped.

“You smell different!” Jesse points an accusatory finger at him, “You both do!”

Oh no.

Jack closes his eyes and vows to murder Winston in his sleep.

“McCree. Take the newbie to debrief with Amari. I need to speak to Reyes alone.” Jack croaks.

Jesse salutes and drags the new guy out the door, shutting it with a sharp snap behind him.

Gabe swallows thickly, “You smell….” He clears his throat, “What the fuck, Morrison?”

Jack clenches his fists against his thighs and takes in a deep breath, accidently scenting the air around him. It reeks of Gabriel. That soft, fragrant spice is permeating the air around him and his cock is swelling rapidly behind the fly of his pants.

“Athena.” Jack snaps, “Alert Winston. I know what the machine did.”

“ _What should I tell him, Commander?”_

“It swapped our biology.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Gabriel has been a proud Alpha his entire life. He papi raised him to be respectful and courteous to Omegas no matter what class they were from. His Papi also tried to explain all three sides of the spectrum in case Gabriel ever took on a beta or Omega lover.

Better to know the symptoms and biology of your partner than to wander around them on eggshells because you aren’t sure what’s wrong.

Being with Jack during the S.E.P had been the best years of his life. Jack smelt of sunshine and the sharp tang of kiwi fruit. He tasted even better.

But it was so hard to look at the omega as he ruled Overwatch’s teams despite his status. It was almost unheard of for an omega to have such a high positon. Part of Gabe was proud and part of him, the dark, burning alpha instincts, hated it.

However, he woke up three days ago feeling different. Gone was his ability to scent everything around him. It fucked his mission up, McCree had to handle the smells. He felt different, off kilter.

Standing in Jack’s office while the man is seated, jaw clenched and chest heaving in great lungful’s of Gabe’s scent, he knew exactly what was wrong.

He wasn’t an alpha anymore.

“Wanna explain what the fuck is going on?” Gabriel asks after Athena clicks off.

“I need you to leave.” Jack insists, “I’ll have Athena explain it to you. Go to your quarters. Lock the door. Do NOT leave it.”

“Fuck that.” Gabriel snaps, he steps closer to the desk and Jack actually whimpers.

“Gabe, I don’t know how to handle this.”

Gabe softens his features and walks around the desk. He grabs Jack’s shoulders and twists him and the chair around to face him.

“How did I not notice?” Jack asks, keeping his hands firm to his thighs, staring up at Gabriel like a lost puppy.

“You’re a busy man.” Gabe shrugs, “Talk to me, mi corazon.”

Jack closes his eyes, “We set off some project of Winston’s. A body swapping device.”

Well, that explains everything. Half of Winston’s old pet projects did the exact opposite of what they were intended to do.

“So how do you want to handle this?” Gabe asks, gliding his hands from Jack’s shoulders to his biceps.

Jack whines in his throat, “I thought you were mad at me?”

“I am. Still am.” His thumbs dig into Jack’s muscles, “Doesn’t mean I don’t think about you, carino. Doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“Is this how you feel when you see-.” Jack trials off and Gabe’s heart twists, because he knows Jack was going to say ‘me’, but it’s been months since Gabriel had allowed anything to happen. Not since the promotion.

Gabriel lifts one of his hands to Jack’s face and traces his lips, “Every time I see you.”

A low hum starts in Jack’s chest as he nuzzles into Gabriel’s hand. Every part of Gabe’s being is ready to go. He can feel his body’s response to Jack’s scent, his voice, god, it’s been months since he’s touch Jack like this.

“How do you want to do this, Jack?” He asks again, “Do you want to fuck me? Over your desk?” He lowers his mouth to Jack’s ear, inhales the clean, warm scent of his skin, “Do you want to knot me Jack?”

Goading him worked, because Jack Morrison growling like an alpha is the single hottest thing Gabriel has ever witnessed. Jack stands suddenly, reaching down to wrap a hand around each of Gabe’s thighs and lifts him up onto the desk.

Gabe laughs throatily, head tilted back so Jack can bury his nose into the warm skin of his neck.

“Do your worst, carino.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Jack wakes later in his quarters, head heavy and body sore. He sits up slowly in his bed and the sheets pool around his hips. Gabriel is snoring lightly beside him, arms tucked up under the pillow and his head of curls sticking every way.

Warmth pools in his stomach as he reaches forward to push a strand of the hair out of his eyes.

Gabriel cracks on eye open slowly, “I can smell you again.”

“Must be back to normal.” Jack grins.

Gabe stretches languidly across the bed and sighs happily, “What did I smell like to you?”

Jack chuckles, “You never told me what I smelt like to you.”

“Sunshine. Kiwi. My abuela’s home made tortillas.” His face is serious, arms lifting his upper body up.

Jack watches him for a second, “Cloves. Spices. Home.”

“What does home even smell like?” Gabe makes a face.

Jack smiles and closes his eyes, “You apparently.”

 

 


End file.
